You caused this!
by Tsuki Takabayashi
Summary: It's hard to be with someone that you're technically not supposed to be with. Taishou-sensei was the most aloof male that she'd ever wanted, and a demon at that. It's bad enough that love between a teacher and a student was taboo.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi was doomed.

She let her head fall to her desk with a loud 'thud' and ignored the confused looks and the pain that throbbed with it. If anyone found out that she was in love with the famed Taishou-sensei, she would have to watch her back like a fugitive on the run.

She could change her name.

"In your seats."

Kagome looked up and saw the cause of her problems. Why couldn't he be ugly and deformed like the rest of them?

Would it be a shame if he knew what she was thinking?

He frowned at her.

Probably.

A/n: I swear, every time I come back intending to tend to unfinished business, I end up making a new story. This one is going to be based from random prompts that I can think up. Eventually my muse will kick into gear and finish the other ones that I want to finish first.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome I think you have a twisted sense of love." Sango said over the phone.

"I know he pays a little more attention to me!" Kagome brushed her hair into a ponytail and flopped on her bed, where her homework awaited her.

"Yes, but don't you think that you're imagining things?" her voice sounded a little worried.

Kagome huffed, "A real friend would support my feelings. He was merely giving me extra credit."

"No this real friend is telling you that he gave you extra homework because you were daydreaming in class again."

There was a moment's silence.

"Awww mann...!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru Taishou would be a fool if he didn't know that the majority of his female students had some sort of crush on him.

Who couldn't see it?

The way they took extra care of looking their best for him in hopes of catching his attention, sweets made with extra care, oh and who couldn't forget the rabid fan girls.

However sometimes one needed a break from all of that, which is why he chose to eat in the school's garden.

However he didn't expect the Higurashi girl to be eating in the tree he was eating under.

"Uh... hi?"


	4. Chapter 4

Higurashi was a different story with all of those girls.

She didn't go out of her way to impress him, she was a good student, smart, however clumsy.

"Higurashi, hat are you doing up there?"

She was going to answer when he heard the loud voice of Kouga Matsumoto calling out to her.

She grabbed her food and climbed higher up into the tree for more cover.

"Taishou-sensei I'll do as much homework as you want me to do, just please don't tell that dolt that I'm here."

He notice the male run pass the garden into another hall.

"Hn."


	5. Chapter 5

Sango knew that her friend was a good girl, but seeing Kagome in detention gave her a bit of shock. She made sure that no one was looking and the room was empty before entering.

"Whatcha in for?" she whispered.

Kagome whined, "Climbing a tree."

Sango stared, "Kagome, who gave you detention?"

"Taishou-sensei found me up there, I was only hiding from Kouga..."

"That's not fair! You know, I think Taishou-sensei has it out for you." Sango pointed out.

"Interesting thought. You can serve detention to help her figure out why."

Sango felt a bit of life leave her body.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's surprising that out of all the human girls in this school to torture, you do it to the girl that isn't as annoying as the rest."

Sesshoumaru turned to see his half brother.

"Don't you have a class to be monitoring?" he asked.

Inuyasha smirked, "By the way, stop giving my soccer player detentions whenever you feel like it."

"I do what I want."

"I'm starting to think you like her." Inuyasha teased with a kissy face

Sesshoumaru threw his his planner at Inuyasha's face and smirked when it hit him with the force of a small car.

"Pervert."


	7. Chapter 7

It was minutes before class and Sesshoumaru noted that he had a new student. He watched the male flirt with every girl until he encountered Sango and proceeded to feel her up only to be "dealt" with.

'Girl's got fire.'

Then Kagome entered the room and soothed her friend as best as she could before being felt up herself.

Seeing the situation getting hotter, he intervened, appearing behind them.

"Enough! All three of you have detention with me this afternoon." he snapped.

"That's not fair!"

Even with Sango whispering he could still hear her "Conspiracy theory" from across the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome was once again in her hiding spot in the tree, this time, with Sango.

"You sure that we won't be found?" She asked.

Kagome nodded.

"What kind of demon do you think that Taishou-sensei is?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know... maybe a neko... or something. His eyes remind me of Kirara..."

"Well he is tempered like one..." Kagome mused.

Sango whined unable to get comfortable like Kagome was, "This is so unfair! Kagome, this is your fault! You angered that tyrant, and now he's out for my blood too!"

Kagome felt another presence in the tree and noted that the object of discussion was staring down at them dryly from the branch above.

"Neko youkai? I don't think so. A kyuuketsuki is too farfetched. I'll think of myself as a hell hound just for you girls. You'll never escape my wrath."

….

"Kagome, you lied to me."

"I'll see you two after school."


	9. Chapter 9

For detention, Sesshoumaru assigned them all different rooms to clean. He expected that they wouldn't voice their objections to this in fear of his wrath.

Going off to go get his favorite victims something to drink, he found himself passing by the room that Higurashi was in.

She had her phone out and playing music as she danced while cleaning.

He noted that oddly enough she kept up to the fast past of the music as she went about the room tidying up the last of her work.

She spun around and swayed with the music her eyes dancing with joy and then she caught him staring and gasped clenching the handle of the broom blushing intensely.

"Hn. Get back to work slacker."


	10. Chapter 10

As the students filed in one by one, he noted that the Higurashi girl wasn't there. Strange... that he was so used to her being the first one in the classroom, that he would miss her.

Odd... he'd never missed anyone before.

Then Sanga Wantanabe passed him, "Girl, where is Higurashi?"

She jumped and whirled to face him, "She's sick today. Please don't give me detention!" she begged.

'Hn.'

Later that day he found himself at the girls home with some home remedies for a sickness he didn't know of.

"Tch, weak little onna." he turned to leave.

"You must be Taishou-sensei."

He turned to the addressee, " ." he nodded curtly.

He wordlessly handed her the basket full of remedies and bit back a growl when the woman giggled.

"You know, you're not exactly a prince charming, but I suppose that you'll do for now."


	11. Chapter 11

Sango growled, leave it to Kagome to leave her there with an evil teacher and a perverted classmate.

"Hey Wantanabe-san?" Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango and smiled.

He stayed silent for a moment and she grew irritated, "What do you want Miroku?"

"Haven't you noticed that when Kagome isn't here, Taishou-sensei is a little grumpier?"

Sango scoffed, "No, Taishou-sensei is not grumpier, he has always been like that. He takes pleasure in ruining a high school student's memories and burns their dreams to the ground with the fury of a thousand suns."

Miroku smiled knowingly causing the girl to become irritated.

"And you women think that men are clueless, who would've thought?"


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome sneezed groaning when her head began to swim.

This wasn't fair.

Then she realized that her mother had left a basket at the foot of her bed.

Out of curiosity she opened it and found an assortment of medicines and fruits and underneath it all was a good weeks worth of homework.

'I wasn't even there to do anything!'

Also there was a card.

'_Just because you are not here does not mean that I will allow you to fall behind due to laziness on your part. This work will be completed. If not, I'll see you in detention when you get back.'_

Sango was right!

He really was a Hell hound!


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha knew his brother better than he let on, and sometimes he masked his "brotherly love" with hateful words and insults.

Even now he could tell when his brother was truly interested in something.

Like that Higurashi girl.

He glanced out of the window of his father's mansion to see Sesshoumaru leaving the place with another basket of medicines and homework.

Whether the male admitted it or not, Sesshoumaru was far more interested in the human girl than she could imagine.

'I guess I could make a little more effort to know her.'

Poor girl.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sango, you're right, he hates me." Kagome whined over the phone.

Sango didn't reply but she could hear the clicking of the buttons over the girl's cellphone.

Sango was _texting _in her ear.

"SANGO!"

"Whoa! What's wrong?"

"Taishou-sensei sent me more homework that's what!"

"Oh? He didn't give us any homework." there was a vibrating sound and a growl of frustration followed by furious tapping.

There was a knock at the door and her mother entered with a tea that Taishou-sensei sent prepared.

"I noticed that you liked this one, so I made it for you. You have a really nice teacher." she smiled.

Kagome scoffed, "That demon is the devil's incarnate." she stated before hanging up on Sango.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome didn't tell anyone that she was well enough to return to school, she wanted to spy on Sango to see what had the girl so distracted as of late.

Watching the girl laugh and smile with Miroku was heartwarming.

Then the male had to mess it up by groping her, causing her to slap him and stomp off.

"You'd better not be skipping class today." a deep baritone voiced from behind.

Kagome froze.

"N-no Taishou-sensei, I would never."

He turned her around and looked her over. His citrine eyes narrowing at her still pale complexion.

Then he pinched her nose, "You'd better not spread your germs either."

He released her nose, and left her standing there, "I will not give you a detention this time, think of it as my welcome back gift. Do not get used to it."


	16. Chapter 16

She was staring at him. He could feel it.

Looking up Sesshoumaru caught the eyes of Kagome and he narrowed his own at her.

Was she finished with the assignment already? He was sure that she would have been busy for the rest of the class period.

She was defying him he was sure of it.

'Impertinent chit.'

"Higurashi. I'll see you this afternoon."

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

"For the next week."

She made a noise of outrage. Her face was captivating when she was flustered or angry, he'd decided.

The way that her blue eyes hardened on him made him excited. What kind of magic was this?

She looked like she was about to say something further when Inuyasha poked his head inside of the door.

"Taishou, can I borrow Miss Higurashi for the rest of the period?"


	17. Chapter 17

Inuyasha Yamada was Taishou-sensei's younger half brother, the coach of the soccer team and the Physical education instructor.

For him to bail her out of class for nothing.

For what?

"Yamada-sensei, you needed me?"

He looked back at her, "Nah not really, I just saw your temper flare and I didn't feel like putting up with his crap when he got home."

"Huh?"

"Never mind... you seem like a smart girl, tell me, do you like him?"

Kagome blushed.

"Taishou-sensei is a good teacher... a bit of a tyrant but..."

"No, I mean, do you like him romantically?"

Kagome felt her face grow hotter.

"I... uh... well... no I don't."

Inuyasha chuckled, "It's alright if you do, cause you're the only one of his fan girls that I like."


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome wanted to bury her head in some sand or disappear.

Everyone had told her that Inuyasha Yamada was a total jerk.

Rumors around said that Taishou-sensei and Yamada-sensei didn't get along, which was why they were placed on _opposite_ sides of the school.

'Liars. All of them.' she thought sourly.

He grinned at her, "Come on, like I didn't see you swoon over him at the opening ceremony at the start of the year."

She flushed harder, "Yes, me and like, hundreds of other girls. I don't think that you were paying as much attention to me as you say you were Yamada-sensei.."

"Inuyasha." He corrected her.

"What?"

"From now on I'm big brother Inuyasha. For every time that you don't call me that, I'll give you a detention."

'I think I'll just die now.'


End file.
